Derniers mots d'une condamnée
by La-Phalaenopsis
Summary: Hermione Granger. 18 ans. Internée à Sainte-Mangouste, section "Traumatismes psychologiques". Lorsque j'en sors enfin, c'est pour entamer une nouvelle année, de "rattrapage" avec tous les anciens septième année. Je suis préfète-en-chef. Mon homologue: Drago Malefoy. Mais je n'ai pas été internée pour rien...
1. Présentation

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Donc, voilà... Après avoir dévoré maintes et maintes Dramione, je me suis -enfin!- décidée à en écrire une.

C'est ma première fiction, et j'avoue que j'ai un peu hésité... mais j'espère -et je pense- que ça en vaudra la peine.

Pour vous faire un petit résumé de ma fic:

Enchantée, moi c'est Hermione Granger. Actuellement internée a Sainte-Mangouste, dans la nouvelle section "Traumatismes psychologiques". Je continue tant bien que mal a aller a Poudlard, où je suis prefete-en-chef, avec mon homologue de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy. Mais je ne suis pas internée pour rien...

Voilà, je pense poster bientôt mon premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira!

Affectueusement,

La-Phalaenopsis :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1-

*Trois sortes d'amis sont utiles, trois sortes d'amis sont néfastes. Les utiles : un ami droit, un ami fidèle, un ami cultivé. Les néfastes : un ami faux, un ami mou, un ami bavard.* -Confucius

-o-o-o-o-o-

Il était une fois... moi.

Enchantée, Hermione Granger. Dix huit ans, cheveux touffus -une horreur!- yeux noisettes, visage plutôt banal, mais -assez- déterminé. Que dire de plus? Ah oui, complexée, sarcastique, susceptible, sorcière aussi... et actuellement internée à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Section traumatismes psychologiques.

Section rajoutée peu après cette putain de guerre d'ailleurs.

Cette guerre... qui m'a volé mon innocence, mon adolescence, ma vie... mes amis...

Mais laissez moi vous racontez mon histoire avant de me juger.

Poudlard Express, 4 Septembre.

"Salut Neville, Luna, salua d'un hochement de tête celui que l'on appelait désormais "Le Survivant".

-Salut tout le monde! répondit joyeusement Neville.

-Bonjour Harry. Ron, tu as plusieurs Nymphodies qui te tournent autour, tu devrais les chasser, c'est très mauvais pour ta santé. Ginny, comment vas-tu? dit Luna, toujours fidèle à elle-même.

-Bonjour Luna. Ça va... autant que peut aller la petite amie du Survivant! C'est-à-dire extrêmement bien! répondit la rouquine en couvrant d'un regard énamouré son chéri qui bomba fièrement le torse.

-B'jour Loufoca."

Ça, c'était Ron. D'une humeur de chien, visiblement.

La conversation s'engagea, avec un Harry qui tenait fermement sa copine sur ses genoux, un Ron énervé, une Luna qui lisait son habituel chicaneur et un Neville assez nerveux.

"Putain, elle fait chier McGo de nous faire refaire une année scolaire! On en avait pas besoin! pestait Harry.

-Harry, mon amour, calme-toi.

-Je n'ai pas vu Hermione avec vous? Ron? Elle n'est pas avec toi? s'étonna Luna.

Ce dernier se renfrogna un peu plus si c'était possible.

-Chais pas.

-Mais... c'est pas ta copine? demanda timidement Neville.

-Eh bien faut croire que Mâdemoiselle n'en pouvait plus de chez moi parce que elle est partie il y a une semaine du Terrier. Comme ça, sans prévenir! Je vais lui faire payer cette humiliation! Elle m'a juste laissé un mot qui me disait de "la laisser tranquille". J'étais peut être pas assez bon au lit avec elle... ricana amèrement Ron.

-Elle est préfète-en-chef non? questionna sa soeur.

-Ouais. Putain, je vais lui faire payer je te dis! Elle va regretter de m'avoir largué!

-Je vais voir dans le compartiment des préfets si elle y est, ok? ajouta Neville, souhaitant voir son amie et peu désireux de voir le rouquin la dénigrer.

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenu, il fila vers l'avant du train.

Arrivé à destination, le Gryffondor toqua, puis entra directement.

"Que...Malefoy?!

-Londubat...Que fais-tu ici, tout seul? siffla le blond d'un air mauvais.

Sur les autres banquettes se tenaient les préfets, légèrement apeurés, et avec suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas se mêler de la conversation.

-Je... Pourquoi Hermione n'est pas ici?

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... Granger, pardon, la sang-de-bourbe n'est pas là?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!

-Elle a du avoir peur de se montrer... après tout, ça se comprend... elle est si laide...

-Ta gueule Malefoy! Hermione vaut bien plus que toi!

-Tss tss tss mon petit Londubat, ne sois pas vulgaire, ça ne te va pas du tout. Tes parents ne t'ont donc jamais appris la politesse? Non, bien sûr que non..." ricana le Serpentard.

Neville se jeta sur lui, mais Malefoy le plaqua contre la porte du compartiment, et lui murmura d'une voix doucereuse:

"Ou bien peut être est-elle près d'eux? A Sainte-Mangouste, dans la nouvelle section, tu sais, celle appelée Section des traumatismes psychologiques... Sixième étage, juste au dessus de Pathologie des sortilèges, une section que tu connais bien d'ailleurs...Quand tu y retourneras voir tes pauvres fous de parents, jettes-y un oeil... Londubat."

Malefoy le relâcha soudain, et le poussa hors du wagon, avant de refermer la porte.

"Pas un mot de ceci, c'est compris? dit-il aux préfets, désormais terrifiés par le grand blondet qui acquiescèrent sans poser de questions.

-Putain, qu'est ce que le trajet va être long..." soupira-t-il alors en s'affalant contre sa banquette.

"Alors? demanda, assez ennuyé, Harry.

-Elle est pas là-bas. dit un Neville livide avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette.

-Bah, au pire, c'est pas grave. On peut se passer d'elle. fit Ron.

-Ouais, faut pas qu'elle se croie indispensable! ricana bêtement Harry.

-Elle nous a bien aidés pour les Horcruxes, mais maintenant... on a plus besoin de l'avoir dans les pattes!"

Tandis que Harry, Ron et -un peu- Ginny rigolaient ensemble avant de se lancer dans des imitations toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres de la pauvre Hermione, Neville fixait, atteré, ses prétendus "amis". Car s'ils dénigraient Hermione dans son dos, que se passait-il pour lui ou encore Luna?

Le jeune garçon se repassa alors sa conversation avec Malefoy. La simple pensée d'Hermione dans le même état que ses parents lui donna la nausée, tellement cette image l'horrifiait. Il deglutit difficilement, et se jura de trouver Hermione dès qu'il le pourrait, afin de tirer cette histoire au clair.

Luna, quant à elle, se contentait de lire son Chicaneur, mais on voyait clairement ses deux sourcils froncés et sa bouche tordue dans une moue de désapprobation.

Entre Harry qui avait pris la grosse tête, Ron avec un ego et une arrogance désormais surdimensionnés, et Ginny qui s'était faite lobotomiser le cerveau par le succès de son petit-ami...

Leurs amis avaient par trop changés. Pour le pire plutôt que du meilleur, semblait-il.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2-

*Le lendemain fut, pour Emma, une journée funèbre. Tout lui parut enveloppé par une atmosphère noire, qui flottait confusément sur l'extérieur des choses ; et le chagrin s'engouffrait dans son âme avec des hurlements doux, comme fait le vent d'hiver dans les châteaux abandonnés* -Madame Bovary, de Gustave Flaubert, chapitre VII

C'était ma troisième de la semaine. Et encore, j'avais de la chance. Avant, s'en était une, voir deux, tous les jours. Particulièrement désagréable.

Je détestais ça.

Et je le détestais.

Dire qu'en ce moment même, le Poudlard Express se dirigeait vers Poudlard, avec à son bord, mes "amis".

Je soupirai avant de me lever, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Je m'arrêtais devant le miroir et indécise, fixait mon reflet. Mais était-ce bien moi? Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Mon regard était devenu inexpressif, et la lueur de mes yeux n'existaient plus. Un regard mort se contemplait, hagard, perdu.

Ma peau était livide, et en la touchant précautionneusement du bout de mon index, je refit les contours de mon visage. Visage émacié, avec des pommettes désormais saillantes.

De larges cernes complétaient le funeste tableau, et mes cheveux... mes cheveux... je les avais coupés grossièrement lors d'une crise, d'hystérie, cette fois. Un côté semblait court, comme au carré, et l'autre etait resté long. Mais des trous dans ma chevelure témoignaient de ma folie d'un soir.

Quand à ma bouche, ce n'était plus que deux traits livides, dont les coins semblaient ne plus jamais vouloir se lever.

Et il y avait ma balafre, infligée par moi même. Elle partait du dessous de mon oeil droit pour finir près de mon menton. Quelques restes de cicatrices blanchâtres marquaient mon visage. J'avais tout du mort-vivant.

On n'avait pas pu effacer toutes mes cicatrices, pour la simple raison que j'avais fait les choses bien ; j'avais effectivement trempé au préalable mon couteau dans une potion de ma composition. Je retirai lentement mes vêtements, sans cesser de m'observer.

Une fois nue, je contemplai l'image en face de moi.

Mes côtes saillaient de toutes parts, semblant traverser ma peau presque translucide. J'avais des hématomes un peu partout sur le corps. Et j'étais d'une minceur à en faire envier une guêpe anorexique.

Et puis... il y avait les autres. Celle que l'on m'avait infligées. Qui ne disparaîtraient pas avant longtemps selon les médicomages.

Prise d'un élan d'une soudaine colère, je fracassai d'un coup de poing rageur le miroir. C'etait le quatrième, au moins. Ils n'avaient pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas en mettre dans la pièce... C'etait d'une stupidité... Affligeant.

Aucune larmes ne vinrent couler, aucun cri ne déchira l'air.

Je frappai, encore et encore, le poing en sang, des éclats de verre fichés partout dans mon corps, mais je continuai de frapper. Mécaniquement. Machinalement. Mais avec haine.

Les infirmiers arrivèrent rapidement et m'arrachèrent de la salle de bain avant de m'enfermer dans ma camisole.

Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais ni parlé, ni esquissé aucun geste, sauf celui, inlassable, de frapper, même dans le vide. Frapper... son visage... frapper! Frapper frapper frapper frapper frapper... je marmonnai ainsi cette litanie douce à mon coeur, propice à mon désespoir, et à ma folie.

Mes yeux fixèrent le plafond, et a travers ma camisole, je continuai de frapper, jusqu'à ce que Morphée vienne me prendre dans ses bras qui me firent oublier ma haine et mon chagrin.

Trois jours après cet "incident", ma psychomage personelle vint me voir.

J'étais là tout en ne l'étant pas. Recroquevillée en position foetale, et mes yeux fixant un point invisible, hagards, comme toujours. Pourtant, j'écoutais.

Ma psychomage, une femme ayant sûrement la trentaine, et répondant au nom de Mme. Horneby, commença en me regardant avec compassion:

"Hermione? Ce que je vais te dire est très important, alors j'aurai besoin de ton attention ma petite. J'aimerais un signe qui me montre que tu écoutes, s'il te plaît.

Je me tournai ma tête vers elle en la fixant de mon regard vide. Je sentis sa peur, à cet instant. Il est vrai que ma tête et mes yeux auraient terrorisés beaucoup de monde...

-Hmmm, je... oui, merci. C'est très gentil à toi. Euh, oui, je disais donc... Avec les guérisseurs de cette Section, nous nous sommes mis d'accord qu'une réintégration en milieu habité, et connu faciliterait ta...réadaptation, et ta guérison. Nous avons donc, d'un commun accord, décidés de te renvoyer à Poudlard. Évidemment, tu ne seras pas seule. Un médicomage sera à tes côtés durant tous tes cours, et dans les interclasses, un de tes amis -que tu pourras choisir- te surveillera. Également, tu dormiras dans tes appartements de prefete-en-chef, et ton homologue veillera sur toi. Tu devras effectuer des visites régulières à Mme Pomfresh, et lui faire un compte-rendu détaillé de ta journée. Nous avons pensé, mais tu nous donneras ton avis plus tard, à un journal intime. Tu passeras tes weeks-ends à Saibte-Mangouste. Si nous voyons des signes d'amélioration, nous pourrons éventuellement supprimer quelques clauses. Tu partiras demain à Poudlard. N'oublie pas tes potions ma petite. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter? Non? Bon, eh bien... bonne nuit chère enfant" finit elle sur un ton empli de pitié.

Je me contentai de la suivre du regard, ce qui la mit visiblement mal à l'aise.

Lorqu'elle fut sortie, je me levai et me dirigeai comme un zombie dans la salle de bain. Je me deshabillai, et vit que le personnel n'avait pas remis de miroir. Peut être avaient-ils enfin compris. Compris que je me dégoûtais, compris que je me haïssais, et que je maudissais ce corps souillé, impur... Je montais dans la douche, attrapais le pommeau.

Je laissais l'eau couler en l'imaginant laver mon corps de ses souillures. J'attrapai un gant de toilette et frottai. Je frottai partout. Ma peau pelait, mais je m'en foutais. Comme chaque fois, je sortais de la douche plus détendue malgré ma peau mise à vif.

"Frotter, frotter, frotter, frotter, frotter, frotter..." chantonnai-je gaiement avant de voir mon corps en me séchant.

"FROTTER!" m'écriai-je horrifiée.

"Partez, partez, partez, frotter, frotter, frotter..."

Ma peau saignait. Étendue par terre je frictionnai mon corps en lambeaux, sans me départir de mon rictus malsain.

C'est ainsi que les infirmiers me trouvèrent: une loque ensanglantée au sourire diaboliquement fou, qui frottait son corps nu tout en chantonnant "frotter, partez, frotter, partez, frotter..."

C'était comme ça tous les jours, voir même plusieurs fois. Après quelques sortilèges réparateurs de la part des guérisseurs, je restai dans mon lit, pâle poupée de cire dont la voix s'est tue.

Je prononçai alors mes premières paroles cohérentes depuis longtemps:

"Je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard. "


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3-

*Je veux oublier que le retour est inévitable* -Ella Maillart

"Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard."

"Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Retourner. A. Poudlard!"

"JE NE VEUX PAS RETOURNER A POUDLARD!"

Je crie ma phrase.

Elle résonne douloureusement à mes oreilles, écho lancinant de mon désespoir. Je ne veux pas le revoir, ni les revoir, je ne veux pas être entourée, considérée comme une bête de foire. Je ne veux ni me réintégrer ni guérir. Je veux mourir ; c'est pas compliqué quand même!

J'en peux plus. J'ai tout tenté: se trancher les veines, s'étrangler, ne plus manger ni boire...en vain. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me stopper. Les gens ne comprennent pas que pour moi, la mort n'est pas un châtiment pour me punir, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le même genre. Non. La mort, ce ne serait ni plus ni moins que la libération de mon enveloppe charnelle ; MA libération. Je ne veux plus de mon corps, je ne veux plus non plus penser, réfléchir. Je souhaite l'oubli le plus total. Je souhaite la mort. Je ne crois pas vraiment à un paradis, ou à une renaissance terrestre. Je pense juste qu'après le passage de La Faucheuse, il n'y a rien.

Le vide, la non-existence, le noir.

Paradoxalement, je crois cependant à la survie de l'âme. C'est un peu ambigu...

Je ferme mes yeux, et exhale un long soupir. Si seulement mes sentiments pouvaient partir dans ce râle, dans cette expiration...

Demain, retour à Poudlard.

Bienvenue... en enfer.

Il est 8h30. Mon visage est encore plus inexpressif que d'habitude.

Les imposantes portes du château se dressent devant nous. Mon médicomage attitré les poussent difficilement.

8h32. Je rentre. Mes pas sont mécaniques. Une poupée de cire, voilà ce que je suis. Avec mon uniforme composé d'une jupe rouge, chemisier blanc, cravate et chaussettes rouge aussi, ainsi que mon visage figé, je fais plutôt dans la poupée maléfique de Halloween... Je lève tres légèrement ma tête. La grande Salle est toujours aussi belle. Son plafond enchanté représente aujourd'hui un ciel bleu sans pour autant être particulièrement ensoleillé. Les nuages sont épais et tourbillonnent doucement. Elle est presque vide, les élèves sont en cours ou sinon prennent leur petit-déjeuner. Je sens des têtes se tourner vers notre duo, des regards se poser sur moi. J'ebtends les exclamations de peur, d'horreur, de dégoût aussi. Je les fixe, impénétrable. Allez tous crever, je m'en tape. Je tourne les talons et suis mon guérisseur.

8h36. Nous voilà arrivés devant l'infirmerie. Le médicomage toque à la porte, et Mme. Pomfresh ouvre avec empressement.

"Mon dieu! s'exclame-t-elle en me voyant, sursautant et portant une main devant sa bouche en un geste d'horreur.

-Oui, je vous avais prévenu qu'elle était mal en point. Et encore, elle est plutôt en forme aujourd'hui... soupire le médicomage, assez las.

-Allez, zou! Au lit tout de suite ma petite, et plus vite que ça! me dit Mme. Pomfresh en me tenant fermement par le poignet. Je la suis sans résistance.

8h41. Je suis allongée dans un coin isolé de l'infirmerie, et entourée de rideaux blancs qui forment une sorte de cage rassurante et protectrice autour de moi, me cachant de la vue des autres. Je n' irais visiblement pas en cours aujourd'hui, et c'est tant mieux. Je suis plutôt soulagée. J'irais presque jusqu'à esquisser un sourire si seulement je savais encore en faire. J'entends Mme. Pomfresh discuter dans son bureau avec , mon médicomage.

"... dans un état catatonique inquiétant. Elle reste figée dans son mutisme la plupart du temps, sauf dans de rares cas ou lors de crises de folie. Elle est également passive, et refuse quasiment tous contacts avec d'autres personnes. Elle est très négative, et a tenté de se suicider à treize reprises.

-La pauvre enfant... Mais elle n'est pas schizophrène?

-Si, un peu. Mais pas d'hallucinations auditives, ni rien de ce type. Elle est tout de même particulièrement instable psychologiquement parlant.

-J'avais cru comprendre oui... Mais dites-moi ; vous parliez de crises?

-Hystérie, paranoïa... elle s'auto-mutile également, souvent après ses nombreuses douches, où elle se frotte la peau très intensément. Elle fracasse les miroirs, et répète des mots inlassablement, comme "frapper, frapper, frapper...". Elle nous fait des dépressions par à coup, et des crises de larmes, ainsi que des crises... particulières.

-Bien. Vous m'expliquerez ça plus tard s'il vous plaît, je vais lui administrer une potion de sommeil, je pense qu'elle en a bien besoin.

-Oui, bien sûr. Allez-y.

-Merci."

J'entends Mme. Pomfresh fouiller dans ses armoires en maugréant contre le bazar qui semble, au vu de ses expressions, régner en maître. Je l'entends formuler un sortilège d'attraction et j'entends ses pas qui se rapprochent.

Enfin, je la vois arriver, potion dans une main, gobelet et tablette de chocolat dans l'autre. Je n'ai pas faim, mais elle me force à en manger au moins un carré. J'engloutis ensuite la potion tout en souhaitant que ce sommeil bienfaiteur devienne éternel.

J'entends à peine dire à :

"Vous me parliez de crises particulières?"

Je vais vomir ce chocolat, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. J'ai un haut-le coeur, puis je sombre.

J'ouvre un oeil. Puis deux.

C'est flou. Ça tremble. Je me redresse.

M. Cliffton arrive.

"Bien, vous voilà enfin réveillée. Pour votre information, il est 10h05, et vous reprendrez vos cours à partir de cet après midi. Mais avant, nous avons besoin de vous trouver un camarade qui veillera sur vous durant les interclasses. J'imagine que vous souhaitez ou ?

Je le fixe, silencieusement. Mais mes yeux sont apeurés. Une peur intense, qui me prend aux tripes. Mon corps est immobile, mais à l'intérieur, ça remue. C'est un serpent insidieux qui prend possession de mon être, qui me ronge, me mine. La peur me bouffe. Visiblement, le médicomage semble comprendre, et je lui en suis reconnaissante pour ça. Je me détends imperceptiblement, mais ma peur reste là, bien présente, quoique tapie.

-Il va nous falloir un nom Miss Granger, je pense que vous le comprendrez facilement. Allez-y, prenez tout votre temps. Il me faut juste un nom.

Je réfléchis. Ginny est exclue. Jamais jamais jamais. Au grand jamais. Luna? Trop peu d'affinités. Un nom s'impose alors à moi. Neville. Après tout, ses parents sont identiques à moi, ou presque. Il saura quoi faire ; et puis, je l'aime bien. Tant pis si je ravive ses souvenirs douloureux. Je m'en tape. L'égoïsme prend le dessus. J'annonce d'une voix légèrement cassée:

-Neville. Londubat.

-Bien. Nous allons le chercher immédiatement. Reposez vous Miss. Il vous faudra être en forme pour cette après midi qui sera sûrement rude pour vous."

Il se lève. Je clos mes paupières et me recroqueville sur mon lit. Comme je voudrais oublier...

"Bonjour Hagrid, excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre cours, mais je souhaiterais vous emprunter Londubat. C'est à propos de...

-Oui, oui, je vois très bien. Londubat, tu prends tes affires, tu deguerpis d'ici fissa, et tu suis le monsieur. C'est clair? dit Hagrid, assez agacé.

Neville acquiesça, pris son sac, et soulagé d'échapper au cours sur les crabes de feu, rejoignit le médicomage. Mais il déchanta rapidement. Pourquoi un guérisseur voulait-il le voir? Oh non... Le jeune homme gémit. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ses parents... son visage pâlit soudainement.

-Au revoir Cliffton, passez lui mon bonjour, lança tout de même Hagrid

-Je n'y manquerai pas" assura le guérisseur avant de tourner les talons.

Neville se détendit un peu et suivit le médicomage. Les paroles de son professeur ne semblaient pas etre en rapport avec ses parents, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Mais alors qui? A moins que... oh non.

Ils débouchèrent à l'infirmerie. Cliffton prit alors le jeune garçon par les épaules, bien en face de lui, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"Il faut que tu sois fort mon garçon. Ça risque de te faire un choc. Tu es prévenu..."

Neville hocha la tête, plus mort que vif, et pria intérieurement pour que ses doutes soient faux. Il s'avança vers le coin isolé que le guérisseur lui avait indiqué et où des rideaux cachaient quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Le garçon eut le sentiment que le temps s'était figé tandis qu'il parcourait les quelques mètres qui le séparait de ce coin si bien protégé.

Il arriva enfin. Et tira délicatement un rideau avant de pénétrer a l'intérieur.

_Mot de l'auteur_: Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, qui me consacrent un peu de leur temps pour poser leurs yeux sur les mots que j'ai assemblé. Je suis heureuse de savoir que des gens me lisent. Alors... MERCI


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4:

*La queue n'était pas si longue au fast-food, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas subir le regard que les gens portaient sur nous.

-Sur moi surtout, l'ai-je corrigé. * -Nos étoiles contraires, de John Green, chapitre X

Neville entra dans l'espace protégé par le drap blanc.

Ce qu'il vit en premier lieu, ce fut le lit. Blanc, grand, un lit de malade, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Ce qu'il vit ensuite, ce fut ce qui l'habitait.

"AAH! s'écria Neville en bondissant en arrière, sous le choc.

-Ca va aller mon garçon? demanda gentiment le guérisseur derrière le rideau.

-Hermione... non... dit le jeune homme, mortifié, voyant ses craintes se réaliser et ignorant royalement . Mais que t'est-il arrivé...

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller?

-Hermione, reprit Neville sans plus se soucier de lui, tout à sa douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Hermione c'est moi, c'est Neville. Neville Londubat! Le garçon maladroit qui a peur de Rogue tu sais? Hermione! Oh non... Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione...balbutia-t-il en sanglotant à moitié, effondré.

-Venez, je pense qu'il est temps de sortir pour vous, jeune homme." dit gentiment le guérisseur en ouvrant légèrement un des rideaux blancs.

Il est venu. Il a pleuré en me voyant. C'est vrai que ça doit être dur.

Il a eu peur. Il a crié. Il était choqué.

Il a du sortir sur ordre du docteur. Ca fait déjà 6 minutes et 37 secondes qu'il est parti. 38. 39.

Je le vois qui reviens alors. Il semble plus calme, mais son visage est crispé et son regard me fuit. Il avance et se plante devant moi. Un ange passe, le silence s'éternise. Lorsqu'il ouvre soudain la bouche et lâche d'un ton amer et accusateur:

"Pourquoi m'avoir choisi pour te surveiller? Pourquoi moi et pas Harry ou Ron?"

Mon visage perd alors son masque d'impassibilité et laisse entrevoir une souffrance aiguë. Je n'y crois pas. C'est impossible! Je suis en convalescence! Malade, a moitié folle... le docteur lui a sûrement dit! Il n'a pas le droit! Mes mains se plaquent contre mes oreilles comme pour etouffer ses paroles, je ne veux plus rien entendre ; mon corps se roule de lui même en boule comme pour se protéger. Ma raison lâche prise et laisse la place à la folie. Finalement, il est comme les autres, comme les autres, il est pareil, il est pareil a LUI; IL EST COMME LES AUTRES! COMME LUI! PAREIL! Mon index se tend, vengeur, entraînant ma main balafrée avec lui ; ma voix sort de ma bouche, rageuse, folle, je ne la reconnais pas moi même.

"COMME LUI! COMME LUI! PAREIL! COMME LUI!"

Je hurle, hystérique, lorsque je sens l'aiguille de la seringue remplie de potion de sommeil s'enfoncer en moi, et son contenu se répandre dans mes veines et dans mon corps telle l'insidieuse souffrance qui me dévore. Je sombre rapidement.

1h plus tard:

J'ai perdu prise tellement facilement cette fois. Si facilement. Je me lève telle une automate. Plus de pensées, plus de sentiments. Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure plus. Pense à autre chose. Tiens, il doit sûrement y avoir un sortilège du genre Assurdiato qui entoure mon abri car sinon mes cris auraient dérangés depuis longtemps. Et ce n'est que maintenant que j'y songe!

J'entrouvre un rideau et glisse un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Seuls deux lits de l'infirmerie sont occupés: sur l'un repose un jeune garçon, blond, maigrichon, d'environ 13 ans je pense, avec un bras entouré de bandages tâchés de sang, qui ronfle tranquillement. J'avoue que je lui envie sa sérénité. Il paraît si calme, si paisible...

Sur l'autre lit, il y a Pansy Parkinson, avec une vilaine brûlure au bras, et des traces de morsures ou de pincements, les yeux clos, et la poitrine qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Pff. Crabes de feu, évidemment. N'importe qui ayant réussi sa septième année et lu le fabuleux livre de Venata Grey intitulé "Les dangers de la faune magique" le saurait! Un rictus qui pourrait passer pour un sourire se peint sur mon visace émacié.

J'ose alors sortir du rideau, m'évader de mon abri. Un pas, puis deux. J'avance le plus silencieusement possible, crispée, attentive au moindre mouvement de la part des deux endormis. L'adrénaline monte en moi. Un pâle rayon de soleil filtre par les fenêtres, épuré, presque blanc. Je m'étire doucement et je sens mes os craquer. J'inspire l'air à pleins poumons. Je me sens comme un parchemin poussiéreux ressorti enfin à la lumière du jour. Je me sens revivre tout en ayant le sentiment d'être morte.

Lorsque soudain, les portes de l'infirmerie grincent. Je me fige, pétrifiée. Je devrais fuir, partir. Personne ne doit me voir. Je suis horrible. Un vrai monstre qui ne mérite pas la vie. Mais mes jambes se bloquent et j'ai le sentiment de ne plus savoir bouger aucun muscle. Les portes s'ouvrent finalement en grand et laissent apparaître .

Je suis néanmoins toujours sous le choc et ne change en rien mon attitude ni ma posture. Il est surpris, cela se voit sur son visage.

"Hermione?! Mais que fais tu là, debout? (il fait une pause, vérifie ne pas avoir réveillé les deux élèves allongés, et reprend d'un ton plus bas en haussant les épaules: )Bon, de toute manière, je devais te parler."

Lorsqu'il voit que je n'esquisse aucun mouvement, il me prend l'épaule, me tourne et me pousse doucement de façon à m'amener dans mon abri. Il m'assoit sur mon lit. Je revois alors une autre scène:

"Allez, viens.

-Quoi?

-Allez, bouge! Vas-y, assieds-toi. Viens par là...

-Non, écoute, pas ce soir, je suis fatiguée là.

-Non.

-Que...?! Non, arrête! Arrête, tu n'as pas le droit! Arrête, je t'en supplie! Tout mais pas ça! Pitié! Pitié! A l'aide! Non! Non!"

"NOOON! NOON, PAR PITIÉ, TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA!

-Hermione? Que se passe-t-il? s'affole mon guérisseur.

Je me jette violemment contre le lit et me roule en position foetale. Je suis prise de sanglots incontrôlables. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

-POURQUOI? je crie, avec dans ma voix des accents déchirants. Je revois la scène. Elle hante mes nuits et mes jours. Et s'il n'y avait qu'elle... je sanglote de plus belle. pose alors une main se voulant rassurante sur mon épaule. Je sursaute à son contact et me redresse vivement en criant, repoussant avec force sa main, roulant des yeux dans mes orbites comme une démente et criant à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales:

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS! NE ME TOUCHE PLUS! PLUS JAMAIS!

Mon guérisseur s'écarte promptement, les lèvres pincées. Il attend alors patiemment que je me calme, avec un air froid sur le visage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Ma respiration heurtée reprend enfin son souffle normal, et mes larmes finissent par se tarir. prend alors la parole, sévère et droit, et je comprends qu'il a additionné deux et deux.

"Quand tu es arrivée à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, dans un état pitoyable, tu ne nous as rien dit. Rien. Mais nous t'avons tout de même soigné, du mieux qu'on l'a pu. Tu ne nous a toujours rien dit. Nous avions deviné la plupart des choses qui t'étaient arrivées... mais pas ça. Qui t'as fait ça Hermione? Et que nous caches-tu d'autres? Qui...

-Excusez moi , mais comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je viens vous prévenir que les cours vont reprendre dans dix minutes environ, intervient soudain Neville, passant alors sa tête entre les rideaux, et évitant soigneusement mon regard encore rouge d'avoir pleuré. Notre "dispute" a créé un froid.

Le guérisseur reprend la parole, agacé d'être un interrompu. Quant à moi, je n'ai jamais autant apprécié l'arrivée de mon camarade.

-Bien, merci mon garçon, attends une minute s'il te plaît. ( s'adresse alors à moi: ) Très bien. Hermione, tu vas reprendre les cours cet après-midi, comme convenu, malgré ta récente crise de ce matin envers ton ami ici présent. Neville t'accompagnera à tes cours, et sera présent tout le temps à tes côtés. Si jamais tu sens venir une crise, tu reviens tout de suite à l'infirmerie, c'est clair? Au vu de ta crise du matin, le corps médical ainsi que moi même avons juge que tu n'étais pas apte à dormir dans ta chambre de préfète. Pour le moment, tu es remplacée par Lavande Brown. Ah, et je t'ai apporté ton uniforme, tu ne pouvais décemment pas aller à tes cours comme ça, dans cette... chose", termine-t-il d'un ton dégoûté.

Il tire sa baguette magique d'une de ses poches de sa robe de sorcier, l'agite, prononce un "Accio uniforme" et s'en va d'un pas ferme. Avant de franchir les rideaux, il se tourne vers moi et me dit d'un ton sévère:

"Nous reprendrons notre discussion plus tard Hermione. Je n'oublie pas."

Je reste de marbre. A quoi bon?

Je jette un regard sur mon uniforme, puis sur la chemise informe que je porte, qui flotte, me donne l'allure d'un spectre pâle. Je fais signe a Neville de sortir. Il secoue négativement la tête. J'insiste, et désigne du menton le tas de linge plie au bout de mon lit. Il acquiesce alors, et me dit avant de partir, d'un ton chagriné: "Tu peux me parler tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger". Sur ce, il tourne les talons et referme les rideaux par lesquels il passait auparavant sa tête qui a gardé encore certaines rondeurs de l'enfance. Je n'esquisse aucun mouvement. A quoi bon, toujours et encore? Je m'habille sans m'attarder davantage sur mon corps, bien qu'une minuscule larme traîtresse coule. Juste une, ca me suffit. J'aperçois alors un nécessaire à maquillage. Sûrement pour me rendre plus "présentable". Une brosse a cheveux est également posée. J'effleure ma chevelure, legerement graisseuse et encore plus emmêlée que d'habitude. Je sors sans prêter plus d'attention aux accessoires, et retrouve Neville avant de lui emboîter le pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard, qui m'ont vus grandir, depuis mes 11 ans, jusqu'à mes 18. Je me perds dans mes souvenirs heureux, et je me coupe du monde extérieur.

"Hermione? Hermione, tu m'entends? m'interromps soudain Neville.

Je redresse ma tête vers lui, en attente de la suite. Il reprend:

"Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu finisses dans cet état Hermione?"

Je me fige. Des souvenirs. Des souvenirs, des souvenirs qui affluent, encore et toujours...

"NON! ARRETE! PITIE, TOUT MAIS PAS CA! A L'AIDE!"

"VOUS LE SAVIEZ! Vous le saviez, et vous n'avez rien dit... JE VOUS HAIS TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES!"

"Papa? Maman?"

"TOUT CA C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE!"

"Non je ne lâcherai pas ce couteau! TU M'ENTENDS?! NON!"

"Eh oh, Hermione, tu m'entends? s'affole Neville. Tu veux revenir à l'infirmerie?"

Mais je ne l'entends plus, je suis dans mon monde, perdue, et je chante, comme maman, maman ma maman, comme quand tu étais dans la cuisine et que tu faisais à manger le ragoût, tu te rappelles? Comme quand tu me couchais le soir papa, mon papa, quand j'avais 6 ans, tu me lisais mon histoire, rappelle toi papa! Maman! Je suis votre fille! Hermione! La chanson...

" J'ai cueilli ce brin de bruyère.

L'automne est morte, souviens-t'en.

Nous ne verrons plus sur terre

Odeur du temps, brin de bruyère,

Et souviens-toi que je t'attends.

Et souviens toi... que je t'attends"

Je te revois maman, tu chantes cette vieille chanson que j'aime bien, celle de Leo Ferre, mais tu la chantes si bien maman... et papa te prend la main et tu danses, et vous dansez, et vous dansiez... ta robe verte, ta belle robe verte tachée de rouge désormais...

"Hermione!"

C'est Neville.

Je pleure. Il accourt vers moi, et me prend spontanément dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je me laisse bercer comme l'enfant d'avant, comme l'enfant de 6 ans que son papa bercait le soir et qui écoutait sa maman chanter du Leo Ferre en faisant la cuisine...

"Maman... Papa..." je sanglote.

Neville reste interloqué un instant, mais continue à me consoler. Au bout d'un moment, notre étreinte se brise, mes larmes se tarissent, et lui me demande gentiment si je souhaite retourner à l'infirmerie. Je secoue la tête, et ne prononce plus un mot. Nous arrivons tous deux en silence au cours de Métamorphose avec le nouveau professeur de cette année, Gregory Tournoeil. Lorsque nous entrons, un murmure horrifié soulève l'ensemble de la classe.

Où il y a les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Où il y a Harry. Ron. Lavande. Parvati. Seamus. Dean. Leurs regards horrifiés.

Où il y a Malefoy. Goyle. Leurs regard écoeurés et méprisants.

Même le professeur a peur.

Je fixe un point au hasard dans la salle et me concentre sur lui. Il faut oublier. Oublie les. Oublie la classe. Ne reste que Neville, toi, et le prof. Oublie.

Mais comment oublier ces regards?


End file.
